Episode 2-31
Gandharva thanks Leez for walking with him. Yuta recalls Taraka telling him that their race hungers after prey they normally cannot defeat, but who ends up in a weakened state. He is unable to understand why he would want to eat what appears to be an ordinary human, and he is unwilling to show his true self, but he has trouble controlling his appetite. However, he finally recognizes Leez, recalls her hatred of suras, and runs away. Gandharva senses something and looks in the distance where Yuta was standing. The feeling is similar to when Taraka and the Chaos clan attacked his clan, but he thinks he must be mistaken. He turns back to Leez, and thanks her for making him realize that his daughter was truly concerned for him. Thanks to their conversation, he tells her that she has helped him decide to search for a road with fewer regrets. Leez happily agrees. She then sees Gandharva staring at her, and asks him why. He responds that she is pretty, though not in the sense of a pretty face, as he grew tired of those a long time ago. Leez is very confused, but Gandharva remarks that Leez's father must be very proud of her. She responds that she will work even harder to make her father proud. Elsewhere, Sagara is angry that Gandharva is taking so long. Even Riagara stands no chance against him in a one-on-one battle, so it makes no sense for him to not be able to kill a human priest. She deduces that he is unable find the right opportunity, since he had to lower his regenerative abilities and transcendental value to pose as a human. If he restores them to fight, he will reveal himself and be surrounded. Riagara still thinks the delay is unreasonable, and wonders if something else is going on, but Sagara states that Gandharva has no choice but to side with them since he has not yet given up on Shakuntala. Riagara suggests they take action while the Earth barrier is still active, and reveals that the Temple of Chaos is outside the Earth barrier. During the Month of Chaos, the Temple of Chaos is open to the public. They will still be unable to use offensive transcendentals or take sura form, so Riagara suggests that she or Pingara should go. Sagara decides to go instead. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted March 4, 2013): ** (smiling Gandharva thumbnail): Even though Gandharva has weakened, he's still stronger than 4th-stage rakshasas, including Maruna. Of course, this only applies when they are fighting 1-on-1. If they were being attacked by a large number of enemies, the story would be different, hehe. ** (human/sura Yuta): I was going to make his sura form partially transparent, but I drew it on the same layer as his human-form hair. lol. I'm a failure. ** (Gandharva surrounded by women): According to the book that Teo read a few episodes ago, Gandharva's only spouse was Menaka (who is Shakuntala's mother) excluding the time at the beginning of the universe. So what about the beginning of the universe? At that time... umm... he had no choice. They had to expand their forces and increase the number of rakshasas, so the king, the strongest member of the clan, couldn't just sit back... But none of Gandharva's children who were born at that time are still alive, so his only daughter is Shakuntala. ** (Sagara): Riagara shouldn't be opening her mouth when she talks! This is obviously my mistake! It doesn't really matter, so I'll just leave it... (evil laughing icon) * Gandharva recalls a scene of the Taraka clan attacking the Gandharva clan in the sura realm. We previously saw this scene from Taraka's point of view. We also see the events leading up to them later on. In this scene, Gandharva is in human form because Taraka clan suras can prevent nastikas from taking sura form. * In her blog post for this episode, Currygom noted that the silhouettes aren't of any importance. ** Rather, Currygom's side novel, the finite, explains that all the sura clans had an early "propagation period" at the beginning of the universe to increase their forces, which is also mentioned in the exhibition pamphlet a few episodes ago. As King and the strongest of the Gandharva clan, Gandharva had to reproduce a lot, apparently enough for him to get tired of pretty faces. ** Sagara also mentioned in Season 1 that the Gandharva clan has many beautiful females. For example, Urvasi, in female form, is actually considered one of the great beauties of the sura world. * Leez also noticed that the Temple of Chaos is outside of the city barrier's range. References